ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-19
This article is about the universe that the franchise of the same name takes place in. For the planet within that universe with a similar name, see Earth (Earth-19) Earth-19 is the universe that contains Young Plumbers and Young Plumbers: Generations. As of May 10, 2016, the franchise has officially ended. Important Dates *May 10, 2012: the franchise was announced *May 20, 2012: the first episode of the first series was released *April 13, 2013: the finale of the first series was released *September 6, 2013: the first episode of the second series was released *December 31, 2014: the last episode of the second series and overall last episode of the franchise was released *May 10, 2016: the franchise was officially confirmed to have ended About Synopsis Young Plumbers Season 1 In February 2012, Lotin, a Magister with the Plumbers, convinces Hornbok, Slick, Relgo, and Kruto, four other Magisters, to form a Special Operations team with him, consisting of young recruits. On May 8, 2012, the team, consisting of Paper, Sci, Toon, Bink, Brian, Zon, Rob, Rob, Aevan, Jack, and Ben, assembles at the Plumbers' Academy for the first time. Almost immediately, the young team is thrust into a developing conflict between the Plumbers and an emerging group of villains known as The Elite. Before the team can make sense of the complete situation, they soon begin to realize that the Elite's plans deal with obtaining a crystal and using it to gain ultimate power. As the team discovers more about the mysterious Elite and its members, they also find out more about the Plumbers and why exactly their team was created. Meanwhile, on a seemingly unrelated note, one member of the team tries very carefully to hide his dark secrets, documented in an archaic book from his teammates. Young Plumbers Season 2 A year and a half after the recruits left the Academy, only seven of the original eleven recruits return, with Sci, Rob, Water, and Bink no where to be found. After discovering that the Salimorians are planning to invade the Earth, the recruits are soon joined by five replacements for the missing recruits: Nick, Sub, Will, Cassie, and Nar. As the Plumbers eventually uncover the identities of all seven members of the Elite, the villains themselves discover that there is not a single crystal, but rather four, and the two sides rapidly work to find the four crystals, while also searching for their missing friends. Eventually all four crystals are found, along with a magical mirror owned by an ancient hero turned villain, which results in a large fight, an ensuing reunion, and a startling revelation that changes everything. Young Plumbers Season 3 One month after the Elite obtained all four of Rigon's crystals, the Salimorians' invasion of Earth begins, which ultimately results in the Plumbers fleeing to an island in the sky known as Fractal City. Before things can get any worse, the future selves of Paper and Toon arrive from the year 2038 and warn the Plumbers of a desolate future. Meanwhile, with Sci having returned, he and Paper soon realize that both of them, not just Sci, are connected to the looming prophecy, with Paper being the Guardian. The two discover that Paper will have to meet up with the Five Ancient Sages and pass their trials in order to become the true Guardian. Along they way, Sci meets the intriguing daughter of one of the Sages, the Plumbers' save Bink, Rob, and Water, and the mystical sword owned by Rigon is reconstructed. As the day of the prophecy draws near, the Plumbers' also work to liberate the Earth from the Salimorians' control. On top of all of the Elite's plans and the prophecy of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, a mysterious warship known as the Phantom's Nest, run by the Aldabarbarians, arrives on Earth as a conflict ensues with the Betelgusians, their rival race. In addition to that, the Plumbers also have to deal with the antics of the Ringmaster, who refuses to accept that the Plumbers' other threats are more powerful than he is. As July 14, 2014 arrives, the final battle begins. Young Plumbers: Generations Season 1 Twelve years after the events of Young Plumbers, with only a couple of minor things happening in between, the Plumbers reunite at the reconstructed Academy, with a slew of new recruits: Harry, Figy, Chris, Roy, and Holly. Despite the slow 12 years in between, the Plumbers never finished their compensation agreement with the Rotolysians for their work as the successful prosecutors of the Elite, who for a time remain in jail. The Plumbers soon realize that they also never fully dealt with the arrival of the Haven, a mysterious satellite for refugees that appears in Earth's orbit at the end of July 2014. Then, one new Plumber ends up joining the team after the other: first Ahmad, then Ray, Paul, and Reg, each in a unique and suspicious way. As the Plumbers deal with seemingly uncoordinated villains such as Dexis and Professor Frost, as well as the shady activities of Damian Walker, they eventually are forced to deal with yet another old threat that was never put to rest: the conflicts between the Aldabarbarians, the Betelgusians, and the Pollunians, which over time become less and less distinguishable with the plans of the Elite and the mysteries of the Haven. Young Plumbers: Generations Season 2 One month after Season 1, the Team ties up the loose ends of the Elite's previous plan as they quickly get entangled in the Elite's next plan, but the Elite may been in way over their heads. Characters and Groups The Plumbers The Team The Plumbers' Allies The Elite Other Villains Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum characters Locations Series *''Young Plumbers'' *''Young Plumbers: Generations'' *''Young Plumbers: Prime'' Other episodes *''Wars of the Worlds'' See also *Earth-19/Credits *Earth-19/Gallery *Earth-19/Map *Earth-19/Story Arcs *Earth-19/Timeline *Earth-19/Titles *Earth-19/Tropes *''Crisis on Earth-19'' Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19 Category:User:Sci100 Category:The New 52